tannibeepicfandomcom-20200214-history
Barfield characters
OOC Name/Alias: Tanni Age: 14 Timezone: PST Pronouns: She/her Triggers: None Characters Audrey Maxwell That one there? That’s MAXWELL but people think they look a lot like TINASHE. They are FEMALE and go by SHE/HER pronouns. I’m pretty sure they were born on 5, 1994 which would make them TWENTY-ONE. I still remember when they CAUGHT CHEATING ON THEIR BOYFRIEND WITH HIS SISTER. People seem to think they’re a bit BOSSY and STUBBORN, but they’re also very DETERMINED and COMPASSTIONATE. You can usually find them at OF BARFIELD OR BARFIELD MALL. (tanni/14/pst/she;her) Ethan Dorsey That one there? That’s DORSEY but people think they look a lot like BILODEAU. They are MALE and go by HE/HIM pronouns. I’m pretty sure they were born on 19, 1996 which would make them TWENTY. I still remember when they CAUGHT BY THE POLICE DRINKING UNDERAGE. People seem to think they’re a bit LAZY and CARELESS, but they’re also very KIND and COMPASSTIONATE. History TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSE He was born on April 19, 1996 to workaholic parents who wanted an abortion, already having two daughters to look after. However, they changed their minds at the last minute. Although Ethan's sisters loved him and were extremely supportive, the age gap acted as a barrier, as they were always at a friend's house, or preferred to go out instead of staying home to look after Ethan. This means that he always baby sitters or nannies because nobody wanted to be around One of his nannies began to abuse him physically and emotionally. Every time Ethan messed around, she screamed at him. When he tried to defend himself, she began hitting him. When he told his parents, they promptly scolded him for lying and went as far as forcing him to spend more time with her. They even believed that his bruises were fake or self inflicted. This caused a huge rift in Ethan's relationship with his parents. However, his sisters noticed his constant injuries and increasingly negative attitude. They confronted hi about it, but he denied it, in fear that they would react the same way as his parents. One day, they stayed home and witnessed the nanny's actions. They called the police and reported the incident, resulting in the nanny's arrest. However, their parents showed little to no concern or remorse for Ethan. This event caused his sisters to stay home and watch him to avoid another case like this. Ethan eventually grew closer and closer to his sisters and developed a healthy sibling relationship with them. At school, Ethan wasn't the best at academics. He disliked math, science, and history, which soon became his worst subjects. However, he excelled at PE, music, and foreign language, which he took interest in. He took up the saxophone and joined the school band, where he met some of his closest friends. Music was his escape from reality, and it was definitely his favorite part of the day. As Ethan got older, he snuck out more and experimented with drugs and alcohol. He assumed that his parents wouldn't notice, and used that to his advantage to go to parties with his friends. There have been a few times where he's gotten arrested, but he's always been allowed to go. When he finished high school, Ethan did not know what to do with his life. He was urged to go to college by his counselor, and decided to go to a community college for his first two years, then transfer to a university. He currently works at a clothing store as a cashier. Blake Segovia That one there? That’s SEGOVIA but people think they look a lot like GOMEZ. They are FEMALE and go by SHE/HER pronouns. I’m pretty sure they were born on 6, 1996 which would make them TWENTY. I heard they’re originally from OREGON, but they moved here COLLEGE. I heard they once SIX GOALS THE SECOND HALF OF THEIR FIELD HOCKEY CHAMPIONSHIP GAME. People seem to think they’re a bit -DISTANT and -QUIET, but they’re also very +WITTY and +KIND. History Blake was born to a mostly happy household, five years after her brother. During her early years, everything went smoothly. Her parents always paid equal attention to her and her brother and they both got along swimmingly. Gradually, things started changing for the perfect little family. When Blake was eight, her mother lost her job. Her dad had to support them, but they could barely manage. They moved from apartment to apartment, often not being able to pay rent. Blake's mother continued to try to find work. Between jobs, she would have to work as a waitress for minimum wage. All the stress led Blake's mom to go from cheerful, to easily bothered. This led to her often snapping at her family and isolating her from them. Blake knew something was wrong at the time, but didn't bother speaking up. Soon, her brother entered his teens. He grew distant from her and their relationship deteriorated. He would often blame her for all of his mistakes. His parents, oblivious to the truth, would then reprimand Blake, depleting their trust in her. Her mother was especially disappointed. She started to ignore Blake, calling her a trouble child. This would soon escalate into her hitting Blake as well as insulting her. Blake was too afraid to ever speak up, and feared that nobody would believe her about it, like her parents only believed her brother. In school, Blake was at the top of her class. She was very studious and focused on academics. Blake mainly maintained her grades so her parents could notice and praise her, or at least halt the abuse. This, however, did not prevail. On the other hand, Blake's teachers were taking notice of her stellar grades and would often congratulate her. Because of this, Blake often found herself closer and more trusting of her teachers than her own family. In high school, Blake distanced herself from her family as much as she could. She took up field hockey in the fall, soccer in the winter, and water polo in the spring. Although she wasn't an all-star athlete, she was fairly good at those sports. Besides academics, Blake finally found things that would interest her. This also gave her an opportunity to make new friends. She met many of her closest friends on the teams. They would always hang out, usually at Blake's request to stay away from her parents. College was a major part of Blake's considerations. She put it as her top priority, and aimed to get into as many schools as she can. However, she couldn't bear the thought of leaving her friends. She eventually decided to go to Barfield University, which is three hours from her hometown; far enough from her family, yet close enough so she can visit them easily.